One Person
by Serene Crystal
Summary: Chere, when ya find dat one person, ya will know, non?" Remy looks at me and my mouth drops. He followed me tonight to ask me that? I can't but smile and reply, "Yes, Ah will know when mah one person walks into mah life." One shot! Romy!


One Person

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men nor any of the characters. This was just some idea that sparked in my head today. One shot.

* * *

I looked up at the sky, the white twinkling lights filled the space. Tonight I just wanted to be alone, away from the prying eyes and minds of the Institute. I need my solace in being alone. Yeah I don't mind being around the others, but lately considering how almost everyone in there has hooked up or became an item, the place just..I don't know.

It bothers me, it really does mostly because of my mutation. I can never touch anyone without taking the chance of hurting them probably permenantly. So I'm confined to wearing clothing that covers every part of me, arms, hands, legs..etc. I almost wonder if I should wear a mask just as well sometimes. My heart pounds against my chest, I hate this feeling, desperation almost to be wanted. But nobody has ever wanted me. I've wanted people, but sadly I can never have them.

Jean has Scott, which I mean they are practically made for each other, good kind people. Although Jean can be a bit of a goody goody sometime. Kitty naturally dated Lance on and off, but you can tell how much they really care for each other. Even my own brother was dating this girl..I can't really remember her name but she is nice, I believe she is the first girl to accept him for what he really is: Blue! Storm though she never admits it, nor does Logan, they care for each other deeply. Though its somewhat a platonic thing they have going.

Me? I'm still alone, yeah guys at school have asked me out plenty of times. But sooner or later, things never went my way. I didn't get too attached to any of them, once they realized why I wasn't on kissing terms with anyone...they leaveme. Can you blame them? What kind of guy wants a girl he can't touch?

I brush the white stripes out of my pale face and look away from the sky down toward the valley. Beautiful view here on the outskirts of town. I come here every night now that I'm old enough to stay out longer. The place gives me peace of mind, when everything else fails to cheer me up and give me reassurance. This is the place I go. Its my haven.

"Chere?"

My head turns quickly and my eyes focus on the figure coming into view. The ungrateful stalker, my stalker. Remy Lebeau, the sweet talkin' theif from New Orleans standing midst the shadows beside the big oak tree. The playful smirk still placated on his face. Sometimes I want to take my gloves off and wrap them around his head, drain that smirk off his face.

"Why ye out 'ere alone?" He asks me, I turn away again, plopping down on the ground. I am not about to give him the satisfaction of knowing.

_But you want me to know?_ That little voice stated playfully. "Cajun if Ah wan'ed to speak to yah, Ah think Ah would let yah know. Other wise, ya ain't invited to hang around wit meh." Thinking he got the hint I laid back, feeling the cool earth underneath me. This place is really nice.

"Chere, you are out of ye mind if ye think Remy is leavin' ye out 'ere alone." He joins me sitting down beside me. Perfect. The last person in the world I want to hang around just happens to be sitting beside me. If it wasn't for his gorgeous eyes staring at me, I would probably sneer. But those eyes...I love those eyes. They are so unique and happens to be the only part about him I don't hate. His eyes speak everything at once. Red on black..not like anything else in the world. I avert my eyes from his.

"Welp, Ah guess since ya aren't leavin meh be, Ah am gonna go now,"Sarcasm dripped from my voice, I just can't be nice to him. His arrogance...ugh I hate it. I start toward my car bidding my favorite place good bye.

"Wait! Remy has a question?" He is following me again. I stop only for a moment, releasing the breathe I seriously had no idea I had been holding. He walks infront of me, the smirk is gone completely replaced by something else. Not even a smile. I don't really know what to think.

"Well Swamp rat, ask ya question. Ah have to go!" Let my arms cross, natural habit when I'm feeling frustrated.

"If there was one person in da world you'd wan' to spend ye life wit..who'd it be?"

My mouth drops, What the hell brought that out about Remy. I never want to know. His ideas are crazy enough but that? Has he been reading those cheesy harlem romance books? I thought widows and desperate cat ladies read those. I never took him for more than a thief, not only of materialistic objects but of a ladies heart as well. I never honestly thought about it. I close my mouth and shrug, "Ah really don't know. Ah don't think that one person has evah come around."

He looks me square in the eye and quirks an eyebrow. "But, ye will know certain when he comes, non?"

I nod and smile, "Yes, Ah will know." We stand there for a moment in complete silence. Remy can't think of anything else I'm guessin because now he's shuffling his feet around. "Ah guess the right man, really hasn't made himself clear with his intentions.."I trailed off leaving it at that. Remy smiles at me knowingly.

"Remy feel da same way." He nods and allows me on by, "I guess we'll both know when da one person we're meant for walks in our lives, non?"

We both laugh and go about our merry ways. But the conversation leaves me wondering his intentions. Remy has naturally flirted with me, who hasn't he flirted with. But with me, its serious. With other girls..he just plays around. He never gives anyone else that cock eyed grin like when he's around me. He never talks matters of the heart with anyone else except me. All of these little things, I realize now..and it only me smile more.

"Ah guess Ah found mah one person." The smile never left my lips all night, not even as I laid down to sleep.

The End


End file.
